Many aircraft are designed to travel through the air and to also travel along the ground during taxi, takeoff, and landing. In response to an aircraft reaching a final destination upon completion of taxi, it may be desirable to park the aircraft. Likewise, it may be desirable for the aircraft to be capable of emergency braking to provide redundancy for standard braking procedures. In that regard, an aircraft brake may include a valve usable for emergency braking of the aircraft and for parking the aircraft.